


Peggy's legacy

by okelay



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, peggy carter centric, peggy carter mentoring heroes in the mcu, peggy carter saving the world basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: Peggy reflecting on her life, mostly.her hand behind the scenes on the avengers.unbeta'd,  I just had a lot of feelings about peggy carter this morning.





	Peggy's legacy

Howard Stark and Hank Pym could never be in the same room without arguing. Peggy Carter was the reason they ever worked together.  
she brought their children together.

young tony and hope had no issue playing together.

but then their mothers died and they got shipped off to boarding school and peggy rarely got to see them.   
life got busy. 

until they became superheroes

peggy was abroad being a diplomat when tony was kidnapped. she was supposed to be retired but there was no one as good as her they said.

she knew that wasn't true, she'd trained several of them but she went along anyway. 

ever since angie had died she'd find herself restless.

when she heard about tony she wanted nothing more than to jump on a plane.  
but to where? and to do what?  
she couldn't very well go looking for him  
so she called pepper. she was distraught but assured her rhodey was doing everything he could. that she'd call if there was news. or even if there wasn't. 

she got back to work.

three weeks passed. she went back to london. she kept in touch with pepper, who'd give her regular updates,even if nothing was happening. 

in London, she had a visitor.  
"Hope Van Dyne, it's been a long time"  
"yes it has aunt peggy you've been very busy"  
"So have you, I've been keeping an eye out. the company's doing great"  
"Thanks, aunt peggy"

they sat down, had some tea, got each other caught up on their lives for a bit before getting to the point  
"I suppose you're here about tony"  
"I saw the news, same as everyone. we've already been in touch with stark industries and are coordinating efforts to aid in the search. I just wanted you to know. I wouldn't leave him behind"  
"I never thought you would. I taught you better than that. even if I am disappointed you've chosen to go corporate rather than join me at shield"  
"i'm not sure i'm cut out for the spy life. and from what I hear you've got some pretty badass protegés"  
"and you say you're not cut out for the spy trade" peggy admonished   
"I'm having a little meeting next month in new york, will you be able to attend?"  
"to meet the rest of the fan club? of course"  
"good. pepper potts will be there as well, i think you two would get along great"  
"tony's assistant? well, you know I trust your judgement"

Peggy was right. the meeting was a success. hope and pepper understood each other and worked well. Hope had only deal with rhodey before, but she found pepper to be much more pleasant.  
She met a stern woman by the name of maria hill, a rising star at SHIELD, and a scary one named melinda may who apparently was the best fighter ever, and then there was Sharon, Peggy's niece, who was very young, still in university and headed for shield, who maria had heard a lot about but hadn't had a chance to meet yet. she was nice. eager to impresss.   
in total there were about 20 women there, all hand-picked by peggy cause they were wonderful one way or another. 

peggy didn't just choose women for her secret club, she'd rescued a few boys as well, sometimes they had to be rescued from themselves,she said, snd she had a lot of eyes in different places where one might find people to influence the future. there'd been olympians,politicians, entertainment people, writers,reporters, etc. 

peggy had a good eye and she was wise enough to look at the whole board. she wasn't just a shield recruiter.

 

what felt like years later, when tony was found, peggy was one of pepper's first calls.

she was in the middle of a sensitive op so she couldn't get there right away, much as she'd like to. 

but she did read about his escape. and kept in touch with pepper.  
and finally, weeks later, got to see tony and give him a hug they'd both been needing for ages.

she tried to get him to talk, about what had happened to him, what he was doing, and about the future.  
but he was evasive as usual. played up the trauma card.  
told her he was evaluating his options but no, he still wasn't joining shield.  
she told him he was very lucky to have pepper. he agreed.

hope sent him a 'glad youre alive' gift 

later, peggy will yell at him for flying around like a fool with no back up and and later still for teling the world that it is him inside that tin monstruosity. and then she'll tell nick that tony is finally ready.

secretly, she'll be proud of him.

Years earlier, she'd picked up a boy from the street and helped him, gave him a shot at a future. that boy had passed on the chance and she'd ended up with a russian assasin on her door. he'd been to afraid to go to fury. 

she'd sat down and talked to her, and after some careful enquiries she'd realised she was from more or less the same organisation that had sent a russian assasin after her decades ago. and that all she wanted was a shot at freedom. at agency. 

so she'd stuck her neck out and gone with her to fury. it all worked out in the end. 

when steve was found, she couldn't believe it. after all these years. after everyone, herself included, had given up hope. 

but there he was, not only alive, but with the rest of his life ahead of him. she suspected it'd be a long one.   
she wanted to be there, to help welcome him, but she also feared it might be too much. so she gave him time.   
neither shield or she knew what to do with him. this was uncharted territory.   
they talked and her heart ached for him. he was a lost boy, out of time. 

nick did what he did best. sent him into the fray. to play superhero.  
with her children. 

it was really time to retire.

****

there came more superheroes. and aliens. and alien superheroes. and villains.

nick and maria regularly calling to keep her updated and just pick her brain a little.

peggy lived to see everything she build come crashing down.  
she wasn't sad. she half-wished she could've halped steve destroy it all. instead, maria was the one there helping. 

she was too old to start again. but she'd left people behind. she'd done her best to train them well so they'd be ready when the time came.   
hope and tony,sharon, carol, natasha,melinda, who had her own protege, a young girl by the name of daisy with a lot of potential...  
clint had been telling her about this kid he'd met. her name was kate. she was very young. like nine years old she'd said which she didn't think seemed accurate. but she was smart. had a good heart. and had done well with a bow. she'd said she wanted to grow up to be a super-hero.

she'd grown too tired to be anyone's mentor but she believed she'd done all she could. 

pepper had promised she and tony would continue her traditions and help others. Hope was a rising star in her father's company and she was doing the same. maybe one day she'd step into her mother's shoes as well. 

she hoped she had made the world a better place.


End file.
